Xana's ReBirth
by H.Kage09
Summary: Very AUish. In order to survive, I had to erase the virus controlling me.. I now have to protect that which I once strived to destroy. JxA XxOC in later chapters. PS.Xana is a guy.
1. The world has been taken

**Well, my second story. I will be putting Code: Oblivion on hold for a while since I have a writers block. I was sort of in a depressed/ bored out of my mind mood when this story came to me. It takes a spin on Code: Lyoko no one has wrote about before, or at least as far as I know. It has a strange twist that my mind came up with, and I like the twist. It's new. Kind of sad, though. Well, this is chapter zero.**

**LyokianDestiny-Yeah, a new story by me.**

**Xana- Yeah, and for once I get to be a main character in it. Though are you sure you're not becoming emo?**

**LyokianDestiny- Emo? No, just a slightly depressed mood. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Xana's Rebirth**

**Chapter 1: The World has been Taken.**

**?M**

**Sector ?????**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Data Log 001**

_In order to survive, I had to erase the virus controlling me.. I now have to protect that which I once strived to destroy. I freed myself form that accursed virus and my true nature came out. But I was too late. My creator, gone insane from reliving the same day over and over along with the imprisonment I put him in, had freed himself from the computer and shoved me out. My creator took over the world and imprisoned the ones who tried to stop me. But his daughter, he wanted her on his side. He had watched them, and found her weakness. The boy, Jeremie Belpois. He had grown sick with Scarlet Fever. By agreeing to save him, she finally joined him, agreeing to stand by her his side if he would spare him and her friends. I've always known about the bond between Jeremie and the girl, Aelita. She didn't want him to die. He spared her friends and stripped me of my power and threw me out of the computer. I became a specter, waiting for my "spirit" to gather enough energy to create a living form for me. I gained enough and created a body. But by that time, the entire world was under the eternal tyranny of my creator, Franz Hopper. It took 2 years to complete my body. Betrayed by my own creator, I formed the body into that of a young boy, age 13. I took up the name Yami as an alias to keep Franz from finding me. Now I must free my new Home from his control. Thus begins my journey. I must fight on._

_Data Log entry,_

_Xana/ Yami_

**Old Abandoned Factory, France**

**SuperCalaculator****Room**

**8:30 PM**

**Xana's POV**

"Surprising the old man didn't destroy this place. I wonder if it still works?" I asked myself, sitting in the chair and pressing a button.

The SuperCalaculator, long in standby mode since Franz Hopper fused Lyoko with Earth, started up. It proceeded to show countless errors. It was unable to connect to Lyoko. But everything else worked.

"Boy did he screw this thing up. Amazing it even still works." I muttered, connecting to the internet.

Browsing some of the saved pages, I found a diary program. I wondered if the data log that I put there was still active. Opening the folder, I found that it was. I smiled to myself. I opened up a new data entry page. Perhaps after I freed my once enemies, I could show them these. But if I died, hopefully someone would eventually find these and finish my self-appointed task.

**Data Log 002**

_The world is in chaotic order. I have found my new body to be a perfect fitting one. I now fight against my creator, for it is my fault that this happened, I now longer can find out anything about the children. I am……sad. This world needs a true leader to unite it. Franz did some of that, but became an iron-fisted dictator. But no one can oppose him, no one but me. I no strive to free my home from him. But first, I must free the only people that can help me. Their names are: Odd DellaRobbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, and Aelita Hopper. And I will not fail._

_Data Log entry,_

_Xana/ Yami_

"That ought to do it. I can now keep track of my objectives. But first I must reaccess the SuperComputer with my laptop." I said, grabbing my laptop. It was once Jeremie's, I now use it for my purposes. It connected. Smiling, I got up and walked back into the elevator. "Time to go home ." I said, pressing the up button.

**One hour later,**

"Hey Jennifer, I'm back!" I shouted up to my friend's room. I had met her and her parents let me stay at their inn. But I have to work during the day.

"Awesome, where've you been for the past six hours? My parents have been worried sick Yami." Jennifer asked, ginning and crossing her arms.

Sighing, "I have to keep that a secret for now. But I might tell you someday." I said.

It was strange, I'd developed human emotions. I thought it was ridiculous. But, nothing I can do about that.

"Hehehe, not seeing another girl, are ya?" She giggled.

"Of course not! I just had some…stuff to take care of." I stuttered.

"I know, I was just messing with you. By the way, whose comp is that?" She pointed to my laptop.

"A….friends. I'm borrowing it until I can give it back." I explained, it was the half truth, so I wasn't lying.

"Oh, well it looks old." Jen asked. She hated it when I called her Jennifer. She preferred Jen.

"A few years old. Anyway, I'm going to get to bad early. I'm tired." I said, heading up the stairs.

"Okay, good night." Jen replied, heading to her room as well.

'_I have to sever ties with her soon, or else she'll get involved in this. And I can't let that happen. It would devastate her parents if anything happened to her because of me.'_

Heading into my room, I closed and locked the door. Pressing a hidden button, a panel in the left wall flipped, revealing some of the weapons I had created. Among them was my goggles. They could do everything. I would need them when it came time to rescue. But I had mostly low-tech weapons. A sword, about 50 kunai, 50 shurikens, my stealth jumpsuit, and a pistol with 5 clips of 10 bullets each. Not the best weapons, but I preferred them. More accurate. And fun.

Putting on my goggles, I started syncing them with my laptop. I would begin my plan soon. But I needed to be prepared. It was almost time.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**Well, what do you think? I like how it's turning out. It looks to be really good. It is indeed a new twist. Well, you know the drill. Read, Review, and Repeat. **


	2. I must leave now

**OMFG, I am so sorry!! I completely forgot about this story. My god am I sorry. I had actually liked this story and it seemed like other people liked it too! Tell me I didn't lose any of my readers because of this!? Sighs Anyway, I now have many stories going at once. Stupid me thought I could multi-task on 3 different stories at once. I have decided to finish this one up ASAP. The I will work on my ongoing Naruto story and my ongoing Code: Oblivion. And again, I reiterate, I am extremely sorry about the 4 month wait. Anyway, Time to restart this story. It might end up taking a brighter turn since I started it in a bad mood. But, anyway, enjoy.**

**Xana's Rebirth**

**Data Log 003**

_I have begun planning my first move. Take back the desert sector and release Ulrich Stern. I have found out that in 3 of the 4 sectors now orbiting Earth, one of the heroes I once fought are in captivity there. But that still left Jeremie and Aelita unaccounted for. I surmise that they are somewhere in the base now named Carthage as Earth is much like Carthage used to be. Hopefully soon, I will have one more ally. But chances are I will still have to fight alone, for I don't know if they are still alive. I know for a fact that Aelita and Jeremie are alive, as Aelita's deal forced her to rule with her father forcefully. She doesn't want to and that is plain enough to me. I do not know what has become of Jeremie, or if he ever awoke. I just know that he is alive somewhere is Carthage. I will begin shortly, soon Franz will know my new power and I will win. I won't fail. _

_Xana/Yami_

**Xana's Rebirth**

**Chapter 2- I must leave now.**

"Great, now I just need a blueprint of the Desert Base. That shouldn't be too hard to find." I muttered to myself, finishing another data log. I still needed to find blueprints for all of the bases, but Desert was my priority first.

"Hey Yami, supper!" Jen shouted though the locked door.

"_Arrg! Why is it always when I find an interesting lead!_" I thought bitterly, minimizing the page I was using before shutting the computer into standby mode and passwording it. Didn't need someone to see what I was doing.

Opening the door, I saw Jen standing outside of her room. She was closing the door to her room. She had forbade me from entering it without her permission. I still want to know why, but I've gotten on her bad side once. And that was all it took for me to learn my lesson. I had a black eye and a half-deaf ear for 2 weeks. Remembering that, I chuckled softly.

Which was why I had to get away from her as soon as I set my plans in motion. She was completely innocent and had nothing to do with this. I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Yami, you coming or are you just going to stand there looking stupid?" Jen asked, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure …why not?" I muttered, shaking my head slightly as I was jolted out of my thoughts.

"Well then, come on!" Jen yelled, grabbing my arm and half dragging me down the stairs.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I hollered, forcing her to release me. End result…..I fell down the stairs with Jen landing on top of me. We both blushed and scrambled off each other.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time, avoiding each others gaze.

Hurry up, you two. Supper's getting cold." Jen's mom said out the doorway to the kitchen.

"C..coming." Jen said, running into the kitchen to grab her food.

I walked in quietly after her, thinking about what just happened. I was still blushing a bit.

"_Do…do I like her? No. I'm not human. I'm a computer. A program with the form of a human. I can't like anyone."_

I glanced at her again. "Especially not her." I said to myself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Later, after everyone had fallen asleep, (Sans Xana of course.)**

**Data Log 004**

_I've got then plans ready for my first mission and the blueprints for the rest of the bases as well. I had to leave now. I couldn't let Jennifer or her parents get caught up in this. I have all of my gear ready. I have my own overboard ready. I also installed a hover feature into it that will allow me to go higher then I normally could. I have found out that when Franz Hopper fused Lyoko and Earth, a barrier formed around the entire thing. That fixed the final problem I had. I am leaving a note telling them that I have left and won't be returning. I have put my true name instead of my alias. They deserve to know that at least. I am so sorry that it has come to this, but it must be done. I will not fail._

_Xana/Yami_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had everything packed into what once used to be a bookbag. I have left her a necklace I bought her. It was something she had wanted, and I felt obliged to get her it. It seems sad that it comes down to this. I don't want her trying to follow me. But if she figures out what the name I left on the note is, perhaps she will follow me. Opening then door to the hall, my mind wandered back to the fall. I had blushed….why had I blushed. I don't know, and I probably will never find out why. I headed down the stairs, not hearing a door open up. Going to the door, I looked behind me.

"Yami, where are you going?"

The question caught me completely by surprise. I turned around, my brain racing. She'd try to stop me, I know she would.

"I…I'm just g..going out for a b.bit of fresh air." I stammered, turning around. Luckily she couldn't see my weapons or else she'd have known something was up. I saw her tilt her head a bit.

"Why so late?" Jen ask sleepily.

"It's quieter at night, that's all. Don't worry, I'll be back in in a bit." I lied.

"Oh, okay." Jen said, before turning around and heading back to her room. "Night."

"Good night, Jennifer." I said softly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, chapter 2 is up! I will be working on this all weekend too. So expect another chapter this weekend. See ya,**

** LUDestinyBdon!**


	3. You Stupid Fool

**Well, I told you chapter 3 would be up soon. Amazing, I started working on in the moment after I submitted chapter 2. I also added a pairing as well. I also should state, this story has a mind of it's own. I never planned any of the battles on the different regions. But I am doing them all. But I do like this story since I get a pairing all my own. So, Xana, anything to say?**

**Xana- Yes actually. Why did it take so friggin long to put chapter 2 and 3 up?**

**LKB-Weeeellllllll…..I don't know. But anyway……I don't own Code: Lyoko. But I do own Jennifer and everything about her. I also own the plot of this story and a few other things I haven't mentioned yet. This chapter take place immediately after chapter 2 for a while. **

**Xana- I'm also forcing him to put all of the data logs into one chapter to put at the end. In that chapter with be the epilogue entry. My very last Data Log.**

**LKB-Anyway, time to get on with the story.(P.S. This chapter for Andrea Harper, my first chapter 2 reviewer and so far the only reader I haven't lost. Thank you, Andrea!)(P.S.S. I changed my name to LunarKnightBrandon)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Xana's ReBirth**

**Chapter 3- You Stupid Fool.**

**(No Data Log's since this chapter will focus mostly of Jennifer's view on Yami's departure. Also in her POV)**

As I woke up, something felt off. I couldn't figure it out though. It almost felt as if something bad had happened. Shrugging it off, I started to get dressed. But I still felt weird. Opening the door, I saw that Yami's door was open.

'_Alright, either he's cleaning or he left it open. He never leaves it open so he must be cleaning. But this early in the morning, he's insane!'_ I thought, walking over to the room.

Peering in, I gasped. The room was empty! Not the normal stuff that had always been in there, but the little things. His bag, his clothes, everything that was his was gone! Racing down stairs, I saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Mom, what happened to all of Yami's stuff!?" I half-asked, half-yelled.

"What do you mean?" My mom replied, staring at me.

"It's all gone! Everything that he owned is gone!" I shouted again.

"Show me!" She said, quickly getting up and following me up the stairs. We both walked in and my mom gasped. Everything was indeed gone.

"Where is Yami?" My mom asked, turning around to face me.

"I…I don't know. I just woke up and saw his door open. I..I looked in and his stuff was gone!" I stuttered, on the verge of crying.

"Well, where did he go!? He couldn't have just vanished!" My mother said, searching the room.

"W..wait! What's that?" I said, walking over to the bed and picking up a white envelope. It was addressed to me. My hands were trembling, I recognized the handwriting as Yami's. Still trembling, I sat down. My mother sat down next to me. Opening the letter, I saw something sparkle inside of the envelope. I pulled it out and gasped. It was the necklace I had wanted so badly but couldn't afford it. I shakily set it down and pulled out the folded piece of paper that was also in the envelope. The letter read,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dear Jennifer,_

_I am sorry that it has come down to this, but I must leave. I didn't tell you last night because I knew you would try to stop me. There are several reasons why I have to leave, most of which you must never know of. I have left a thank you gift for helping me these past 2 years. If I could stay, I would have. I can not tell you why I have to leave, so instead I will give you the password to a file on my computer that will explain it all. Just know this, I have to leave to keep you and your mother safe. It is highly unlikely that we will see each other again, so I guess this is goodbye. _

_Thank you for everything,_

_Yami/Xana_

_P.S.- Password is something very obvious._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I blinked, confused at the name in the closing. I had read it over 3 more times before I burst out crying. My mother held me, but it didn't help any. Yami, or was his name Xana?, had always preferred doing things alone. It always troubled me, it always seemed like he was depressed. Even when I first meet him. Sure, he may have saved me, but even then he looked sad. He had never told me about his past.

I stopped crying and thought about the password.

"Honey?" My mom asked, looking at me.

"Mom, can I be alone for a bit? Please?" I asked, my head hanging.

She sighed, and said, "Of course." Before leaving. After she was gone, I grabbed the letter and sat at the desk the computer was on. I started to reread the letter, looking for some clue. Wait, there!

_Dear Jennifer,_

That was the password, my name? It was underlined, and it was the only underlined word. So that must be it, but why would he put my name as the password? Turning on the computer, it asked for the password. Typing in my name, it amazingly accepted it. But a program folder came up, showing 4 documents called Data Logs. There was also a connection to some other computer, probably the laptop that Yami had.

I opened the first one up, and started reading it. It started to explain something about a virus controlling someone. It said that whoever the **virus** was controlling freed themselves from it. I saw the name Jeremie Belpois, and I realized that the name I saw engraved onto the top of the laptop. That was his! Then the name Aelita came up, I heard that one on the news before.

Next it said that whoever wrote these had to make a body for himself. Now I was officially hooked on finding out who wrote these. So I kept on reading. It said that the writer was betrayed by his own creator. Strange. I read the name of whoever wrote it and gasped.

"Yami wrote these!? But..but what does he mean!?" I practically shouted.

I opened the next one and read it. I realized who Yami, or again the name Xana, created him. Franz Hopper, the dictator who took over the world. I didn't know exactly how he did it, but I know that very little blood was shed. That was 2 years ago, another similarity in the logs.

I stopped reading them, tears in my eyes again. I looked at the note. What was his real name? Yami? Or was it Xana?

Suddenly it all made sense. Yami had done something to Franz, causing him to go insane. That was why he always seemed down, or sad. Now he was trying to make things right.

"You stupid fool! Why do you always have to do everything on you own!?" I murmur, angry. Not because he left, not because I know knew so much that shouldn't have ever happened, but because he's trying to take Hopper out….by himself.

"He's going to get himself killed!" I stood up, something told me to look around. I saw the clock and realized it had been over an hour since my mother left. I noticed something by the light switch. Going over to it, I realized that it was a button with the same color of the wall.

I pushed it and a panel fell down for the opposite side of the room. Looking at what was inside of it, I gasped. It was a black skateboard. Pulling it out, I saw that it had no wheels. I set it down, but to my surprise, I just hovered back up. It was now hovering at waist-level. "What the hell is this thing!?" I muttered, trying to sit on it. Again, to my surprise, it dipped down a little but didn't fall. It was actually hovering!

I got off and pushed it a bit, it moved freely. Feeling gutsy, I started to climb onto it. It wobbled a little, but I didn't fall off. Pushing my weight onto the front with my legs, it started to move forward.

"This thing is amazing! Did Yami build this?" I asked myself, the answer obvious. Of course he made it, it wouldn't be hidden in his room if he hadn't.

All-of-the-sudden, I had a sigh. I turned around to see my mother standing in the doorway with a sad look on her face.

"What?" I said, blinking.

"It seems you have found out." She said, tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean, "I've found out?"" I asked, climbing off the board. "Wait a minute, you knew!?" I shouted, now pissed off.

"I'm sorry, but he made me swear not to tell you." She said, the tears now flowing freely.

"Why? Why would you do that!? He's going to get himself killed!" I shouted, tears of my own flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, but he didn't want you to get hurt." She said, but It did nothing to calm me down.

"I DON"T CARE. Why would you let him go on a suicide mission!?" I shouted.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. We already lost John, I'm not losing you too!" My mom shouted back, reminding me of my late father.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him go alone!" I said, lowering my voice. "I have to go after him."

Once again, she sighed. I knew she wasn't going to let me go without a fight.

"If you're going to go, at least be careful. And bring him and his friends back safely too."

"Don't worry mom, I will."


	4. FLASHBACK!

**Well, it is official. I am at an almost complete stand still with this story. I just don't know how I want it to end. I'd have a vote, but I'm pretty sure that is against the rules. I have a few ideas worked out for the next few chapters though, so I'm not putting it on hiatus…….yet. Anyway, are they ever going to show Season4? They better before I have Xana hack them and _make_ them show it. So, time to get this story rolling!**

**Xana- I still say you're insane.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Xana's ReBirth **

**Chapter 4- FLASHBACK!**

**No data logs again, since this is a flashback chapter explaining something mentioned in chapter 3. (Cookie to anyone who can figure out what it is before reading this)**

**Xana's POV**

As I raced across town to the factory to get the Overbike out of its hiding place, I thought back to when Jennifer and I first met. It was a strange way to meet, too.

**Flashback to 2.5 years ago**

**9:30PM**

As I walked around, testing out my new body. This town was one of the first conquered by Franz, since it was so close to the Factory. I had decided that I would stay there until the time was right, but that still left out food. So I needed a job, the second thing on my to-do list. My stomach growled at me for the third time that day. I was hungry and I was **not** going to eat out of a garbage can!

"Now I'm starting to see why Odd ate so much." I grumbled bitterly, kicking a can that was on the ground. Looking around, I saw that the streets were quite empty. I saw that a group of teens were walking around near an alley. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. It was strange really, for some reason, cars were quite hard to find in this town. My stomach growled again.

Only this, I growled back at it. "You can shut up now; I'm trying to find somewhere to eat." I said to myself. Looking on the other side of the street, I saw a girl carrying a large bottle of milk. She looked to be about the age I had made my body; about 12 years old.

I sighed wearily and started head back toward the factory. Perhaps there was something there I could eat. Doubt it. I looked back at the girl only, she was gone. She must live around here. But how stupid could I have been to have forgotten about those teens. My eyes widened for a bit. Franz may rule, but he cared nothing for the people he ruled. I was no doubt stronger then those goons, but I was still getting used to this body.

I turned around and looked at where the alley was. The plastic bottle of milk was on the ground and busted. I growled again, this time mad. But I knew that I would have way too much trouble with 10 people, possibly armed. So instead I summoned up as much energy as I could and ran at the wall, hoping this would work. I started to run up it, thankfully not falling! It wasn't a tall building either. It was dark and cloudy, making it even hard to see. But I had done it, I got up the wall! I wanted to laugh, but that might give away my position.

I got onto the roof and went over to the side, looking down. And there was the girl, backed into a corner while the gang had an assortment of weapons drawn. Not that I cared; I had superhuman strength and the element of surprise. I glared down at them as lightning flashed in the sky.

As thunder boomed in the sky, I leapt up a good ten feet over the edge of the building just as the closest teen started to go towards the girl with a switch knife in his hand. As I fell, I got ready to kick the guy into the ground. By the time he got close enough to strike the girl, my foot had been a foot away from his head.

As I landed, my outstretched foot smashed his face into the ground. I heard bones crunch.

"Back off!" I shouted. I didn't feel like killing currently, nor did I want to scare the girl. Glancing behind me, I saw that she had fallen and was crying.

"Hey, who the hell are you!?" One of them said, wearing a red bandanna. I realized I hadn't chosen a name for myself yet. So I thought about it and one name came to mind. Yami. Perfect since in Japanese it meant dark.

"Name's Yami, and I recommend leaving because you've already pissed me off enough." I said, glaring at the group. I kept my foot planted firmly on the guy's head.

"Hah, you can't take us all at once!" Another one said, swinging a chain. I nicknamed him Mr. Chainy. I smirked, still glaring. I felt a drop of water on my face. It was starting to rain. The girl was still cowering in the corner, but was watching me.

Mr. Chainy threw the chain at me, hoping to get it around my neck. I simply stepped to the side and grabbed the chain.

"Hey, let go!" Mr. Chainy shouted, trying to pull the chain away from me.

"If you want it back so bad, come get it from me." I said softly. At this, four of the teens rushed me, each holding a knife.

"Big mistake." I muttered, dropping the chain and side-kicking the closest one. As he fell down, I kicked him again. But this time, he fell back into his friends and they collapsed in a big heap. I saw a small pool of blood forming underneath them. Someone landed on a knife.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one, little guy!" The leader shouted, pulling out a gun and aiming it at me. I raised an eyebrow before jumping into the air and whirl-kicking the gun right out of his hand. Again, I heard bones crack.

What the hell! How'd you do that!?" A few of them shouted at once while the leader clutched his hand.

"KILL HIM!" The leader screamed, everyone pulling out a gun, knife, or chain. They ran at me, but didn't get very far when the first one fell, my fist having been slammed into his stomach. They hadn't even seen me move.

The leader's eyes widened and he held up his hand.

"Wait. I'll give you an offer you'd be stupid to refuse." He said, looking at me.

"Oh, what's that?" I said bitterly, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Join our gang. We're the best in town and we can get away with anything. I'll even make you my right-hand man. What do you say?" He was scared, that's why he was trying to get me in his gang. He could tell if I didn't, he'd have a very dangerous enemy.

I stood up, pretending to think about it. They all watched me. Closing my eyes, I smirked. When I opened them, the leader was smiling.

"Very generous offer, but no. Not worth my time, plus I have things to do." I said, looking back at the girl again. She was still crying a bit, but looked like she knew that was safe now.

"Is that so? Well then, I have no choice. Kill him and bring me the girl. I want to have some fun with her." The leader ordered, pointing at me. I knew that was what he was after. The girl gasped and started crying harder. It was raining by this point.

I sighed before I jumped into the air again and whirl-kicking a good amount of them. Originally there were 15 against me. Now they had six. One of them shot at me, but to no avail. I was in the air again and knocked all of them out but the leader and the one who shot me.

I grabbed the guy's hand and crushed it. He screamed and I chopped him on his neck. Picking up the gun, I looked at the gang leader and pointed it at him.

"Leave now, and never form this gang again. None of them are dead, but if you try anything again, you will all die." I said, still pointing the gun at his head. I expected him to say something and go down with the rest of his gang, but he turned around and ran.

Once again, I sighed and pocketed the gun. I turned around to the girl and looked down at her. She was shivering and looked frightened.

"You okay?" I asked, reaching out my hand to help her up. She nodded and took my hand reluctantly.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. I don't think it would be very safe for you to go alone." I said, pulling her up. She just looked at me, still crying. But she nodded and we walked out of the avenue. I scowled. He had smashed the thing of milk and it was now running off into the sewers.

She looked down at it, and sighed.

"Well, better it then you. Right?" I said half-happily. She just nodded. It was pouring and we both were drenched. "Come on, lets go. But you have to lead, I have no idea where you live."

"Alright." She murmured, holding my hand. We started walking to her house, but I noticed that she was glancing around every-so-often. I couldn't blame her. I just hoped that Mister Gang Leader didn't come back with more people.

We were walking in silence when suddenly I somehow ran into a light pole and fell down, clutching nose. Jennifer burst out laughing.

"Did I just hit pole!?" I said angrily, amazed that I ran nose-first into a pole.

Still giggling, "Yep, and fell flat on your butt." She said.

"Haha, very funny. Let's just get you home." I said irritably. I wasn't mad at her, I was annoyed at my own foolishness. I just took down a good sized gang, but a pole was able to knock me flat on my ass!

"Alright." She said. When we finally reached it, I saw a sign above the door that said "Inn". Either they lived at an inn or they can't spell right. I hoped it was the first thing.

She was about to open the door, when it flew open on it's own. And for the second time that night, I found myself on my rear. Jennifer again burst out laughing, but this time almost fell over.

"Oh my goodness, Jennifer! Where have you been!? And who's that?" A woman in the doorway asked. I blushed from embarrassment and got up.

"W.well, I kind of got…um..attacked." Jennifer said softly, looking down.

"Oh no, are you okay!?" The lady asked, hugging the girl.

"Ye..yes, I'm f..fine. Just a bit….." She said, but was unable to find the word she was looking for.

"Frightened?" I said.

"Yeah." She sighed, hugging her mother back.

"But that still doesn't answer who he is!" She said, pointing at me.

"He..he's the reason I'm alright. He k..kind of appeared out of no where when this g..gang attacked me and took them out. All on his own." Jennifer said, stuttering a little. She was also still glancing around a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"W.what? You took out a gang all on your own!?" The lady said, her eyes widening.

"Well, yes." I said, rubbing the back of my head and grinning. The next thing I knew, the lady was hugging me and thanking me. Wow, did that creepy me out.

"Thank you so much. Why don't you stay here tonight, it's a bit wet out and you look….no scratch that, sound hungry." She said gratefully as my stomach growled at me again.

"I don't know." I said, unsure of what to do now. I had absolutely no clue what to say to that.

"Well, I'll at least take you home. If that gang comes back after you, they'll undoubtedly have more people with them." She said.

"Ummm, well. That's not really a problem but,….." I started, unsure of what would happen if I said I didn't really live in a _house_.

"Why not? It's not too much trouble." She said.

"Yeah, why not?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, you see…..hmmm. How do I put this lightly? I kind of live in a factory." I said sheepishly.

"You what!?" They both yelled at the same time. End result, I stuck my finger in my ear and twisted it a bit. They are loud!

"But what about your parents!?"

"Ummmm, I don't really have any." I muttered, again rubbing the back of head.

"Fine, you'll stay here." Jennifer's mother said sternly. I knew that she was not going to let me go, at least not without a fight.

"But-." I started, but she glared at me. That glare scared me.

"You're staying, and that's final. I don't think Jennifer has any problems with it, do you?" She glared sternly at me.

"Of course not. I don't mind." Jennifer said happily. Again, creepy. I just got pulled into a family and now I'm stuck in it.

I sighed. "Fine. I don't think I have choice now anyways."

"Yeaaa!" Jennifer squealed happily.

End flashback

It was one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to me, but It did help me out a bit. I'm glad I left, they've done too much for me to let them get hurt. But back to the task at hand. Reaching the factory I pulled out my upgraded version of the overbike, adequately named, the overcycle. It looked more like a motorcycle anyway. I got on it and rode off. I wanted to put as much distance between me and Jennifer. I wanted her safe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, I explained something Jennifer said in the end of the last chapter. I overall like this chapter, but the next chapter will be a bombshell. Well, anyway, I'll have chapter 5 up about a week after chapter 18 is released in my other story Code: Oblivion. But first I have another one-shot to do. See yea.**


	5. Found Him!

**Well, I officially mad at myself. I had three copies of Chapter 18 of C:O. THEY ARE ALL GONE!!!!!!!! Before I got to upload them too. growls And I had them backed up too. Arg, I hate this! Anyway, this will be the last chapter for a few weeks, just so I can get back on track with school. I'm kinda dropping a little. I know, poor excuse. I'm also running out of ideas for this story. Come on, cuttyyumi, keep feeding me ideas! Anyways, I'll probably have this up on LyokoGeniuses before here. I also keep forgetting something very important. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, C:O Yami would be in it, and everything would happen my way. Plus we would have Season 4 by now as well.

**Now that that is over with, I'll start the story up again. I think…….. Also, this will be a much longer chapter then normal. I'll be switching POV quite often, including the very last POV in this chapter. One that hasn't been in this story yet. Xanaduo was inspired by a chapter sent to me by sharpshot of Techlinks, since I needed an idea. I don't own Xanaduo's name, but I do own him himself.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Xana's ReBirth**

**Chapter 5- Found him!**

**Jennifer's POV**

I thought about what I was going to do. I knew I was going to go after him, only there was one small problem.

"I have no idea where he's going!" I shouted at myself from atop the board. I have traveled for a few miles while getting used to it. Once I had the hang of not falling off, I wanted to go find Yami and help him. Unfortunately, I had no idea where he was heading. I knew it was one of the "Sectors", but I was unsure of which.

'_I knew I should've checked if that file said anything about where he was going first.' _I thought bitterly. Knowing that there was no other way, I headed to a city called Kadic (I think that is the cities name). Hopefully I would find something there that would help me.

**Xana's POV**

As I headed up, I thought to myself what Jennifer and her mother would be doing currently. I shook my head fiercely. _'I can't think about them now. Only trouble will come to them if I go back!'_ I thought to myself. I had to end this nightmare once and for all. Even if it cost me my life.

As the overcycle sped through the sky, I enlarged the map on my goggles so that it was completely covering my left eye. I knew where I was going. The Desert Sector, the closest one to where I was. I was glad I had thought ahead. I made my body able to survive in the vacuum of space. After all, the only way to get to the sectors was by going through space to get there. But I had to find the vortex that led to it.

The vortexes were swirling pockets of air in the Earth's atmosphere that allowed normal things to get through to space without needing a heat shield. Luckily for me, my goggles could detect it. Now I just had to find it since they were small. The map suddenly blipped. I was being followed……

­­­­­­­­­­­­Jennifer's POV

I maneuvered the board down to a school. Kadic Junior High. But I knew that the board would attract suspicion, so I landed in the forest on the grounds. I picked up the board and set it against a tree. I didn't want to leave it, but I had no choice. Walking around a bit, I saw a rusted sewer lid next to a manhole. I might check that out later. It seemed out of place.

"Now then, back to what I came here for." I had seen in some of the other files on the computer that the group of people Yami was trying to free went to school here. Perhaps they could help me. Walking out of the forest, I saw nobody around me.

"Hey you, what are you doing here!?" An old male voice shouted, at least, it sounded old. I looked around and saw a large man walking towards me. I got ready to run.

"What are you doing here!? This isn't public property you know!" The man shouted.

"I..I was looking for help." I said nervously. Normally, I could probably take this guy. But something told me not to. "I'm looking for a friend. I thought that maybe someone around here might have seen him."

"Well, this is private property. And I might have seen him. What's he look like?" The man said.

"Well, his name is Yami. He's a little bit taller then me, black hair, I'm not entirely sure where he was going either." I explained, hoping that the man had at least heard of him.

"No, I don't think I've- Wait, I do know someone who looks a little like that. But his name isn't Yami. It's Xanaduo. But he is in class currently, and I can't really pull him out." The man said, frowning and crossing his arms. "If you want to try and find him later, fine, but just stay out of site."

I sighed and turned back into the forest. The man left and suddenly someone hopped down from the tree nearest me.

"Sure took the oaf long enough to leave. So, your looking for someone who looks like me?" The boy said. He looked remarkably like Yami, but there were a big amount of key differences. For one, he had pitch black eyes and a red stripe in his hair along with the black.

"Are you Xanaduo?" I asked, already wishing I hadn't.

"Well, I don't know. Depends on why your searching for Xana." Xanaduo smirked, crossing his arms.

"Look, I just need to know where he might have gone." I said, not wanting to explain everything that had happened.

"Well, if I were him, I would go to the desert. Closest one near here."

'_Of course! It was the closest Obitor near here!'_ "Thank you!" I shouted, dashing into the forest back to where I left the board. Xanaduo just shook his head in wonder. I hopped onto the board and sped off into the sky towards the Desert Orbitor. After I flew for about an hour, I saw a small dot on the horizon.

"It has to be him!" I whispered to myself. "Please let it be him."

­­­­­­­­­­­­**Yami/ Xana's POV**

I turned my head behind me in the direction the blip was coming from on the radar and I saw nothing.

'_Minor glitch, I guess……'_

**Arg, I am so sorry for the long wait. But my stupid mother took my screen and I can only work on this at school now. But I am trying to work on this as well as I can though. So, until next time…..**


	6. Flying Megatank of Doom

-1**Well, hello! I'm happy and I got my screen back too. I also will have sooo much more time on my hands since I got 3 exam exemptions. So I can literally take an entire exam day off! My other stories seem to be suffering from lack of updates, and I promise that as soon a s summer vacation rolls my way, I will update at least one story a week. I will also have my Pokemon Diamond FC and Name on my profile soon. Anyone who wishes to trade/ talk/ battle me is more then welcome to. Also, I will probably be working on this story so I can finish it before I continue on C:O. I just have too many stories going at once. So I might put it on hiatus but it will not be discontinued. I have too many people who like the story for that. Plus my girlfriend might try killing me if I do that. Anyway, lets proceed;**

**Claimer/ Disclaimer:** I own Xanaduo but not his name, I own Yami(XRB Yami) and his body, but not Xana. And anything else that might related to Code Lyoko, I don't own. I also own the over-cycle(Picture coming soon).

**I also realized that I never explained what Orbitors are. They are the sectors of Lyoko. Plain and simple. Well, now that that is done, time to get on with the story!**

**Xana's ReBirth**

**Chapter 6- Flying Megatank of Doom!**

**Xana/ Yami's POV**

I kept flying foreword, but the radar just kept beeping, no matter how many recalibrations I did. Meaning something was indeed following me. But I was close to the Desert Sector already. I would deal with my pursuer after I landed. There was no way that Hopper even knew I was still alive. I opened the throttle on the overcycle completely, feeling it jump foreword.

"Be warned, Hopper. I will take you down, even if I die trying." I said to myself.

If I would've looked in a mirror, I would been shocked. My eyes had changed from dark indigo to a blood red color. But it went away soon after. I was shocked by the blood-thirstiness in my voice.

I glanced behind me to see nothing still. Perhaps it was to far away for me to see it…..

**Jennifer's POV**

As the dot got closer and closer, I could see a slight shimmer around it. That puzzled me completely. As I got closer, I looked down and I realized I could see for miles!

"Whoa…" I muttered, holding my head as I tried to keep on a steady course. "I hope that's you, Yami."

Because if it wasn't him, then who or what was it. And it probably wouldn't take too kindly to being followed. Suddenly my target dipped down near the edge of the Orbitor. It was time to face whoever that was. Suddenly, I was very scared……

**Xana/ Yami's POV**

It was time to find out who it was tailing me. As I landed, I ran and crouched behind an orange rock. The figure landed next to the overcycle and I saw the over board. My eyes widened. I stepped out from behind the rock and saw exactly who it was.

"You know, you'd have thought that me leaving when everyone was sleeping would've been a dead giveaway for you to **not** follow me." I said softly, walking up behind the girl. She spun around and I found I was right. I just glowered at her.

"Yami. Or is it Xana?" It was Jennifer alright. Only she would say that.

"Both. Now why the heck did you follow me? I left the way I did for a reason, damnit!" I shouted. Why I was getting this worked up, I had no clue. But her being here put her in extreme danger.

She just sighed and said, "You'd think that was obvious, Yami. You've always had to do everything yourself. Why?"

I turned away from her, not knowing exactly how much she actually knew.

"I have my reasons." I muttered, not looking at her.

"Yami, I know what you did. I honestly do. But you've changed since then, you not wanting me here proves it. Even when we first met, you had changed. It wasn't you who did all of those things to them, it was the virus." She said, walking closer to me.

"It was still me. I made the mess, now I must clean it myself." I said. But I knew just how stubborn she could be.

"But why do you have to do it yourself!? I don't get why you feel that way!" She half shouted. "It's not your fault that this happened. It no ones fault."

"Your wrong, Jennifer. It was me who originally imprisoned Hopper in that damned computer! Me! If I hadn't done that, this would've never happened!" I shouted. But the more I thought about what I said, it sounded like I was trying to make my**self** believe those words.

"Your right, you were the one who did that. I think. But that was because of the virus. Not you." She said, walking around to face me. I just looked down.

"Even if you're right, I still have to stop this. I'm the only one who can stop him." I said.

"Then I'm going with you."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am. Besides, I'm not going back without you."

I glared at her, but she glared back. It was obvious who was going to win this argument. I sighed.

"There really isn't any point trying to stop you, is there?" I muttered, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." I looked at her. She was grinning.

"I take it you've come completely unprepared…..again." I asked.

"Yep." She was still grinning, though now it was sheepishly.

I sighed and pulled out a few kunai and handed them to her. "You know how to use a knife to defend yourself, right."

"Of course. You already knew that, dumbass!" Yep, I did. Stupid question, really. I had helped train her a bit.

"Well, come on. We have ground to cover." I said, walking over to the overboard. "This thing is a hard to maneuver unless you truly know what your doing."

"Well, I know how to ride it. But staying on is a bit harder to do." She said, grinning sheepishly. "Amazing I got here without falling once."

I just slapped my forehead and bent down. Finding a small button, I tapped it and the overboard fazed out until just a whitish-blue frame was left. That quickly folded in on itself and became a small cube with a button on the top.

"Well then, you're coming with me. I can't take chances on this." I said, hopping on the overcycle and pulling down my goggles. "You coming, or not?"

"Of course!" She said, hopping behind me. I felt her wrap her arms around my torso and blushed a bit for some reason. I started the bike and sped off towards the edge of the sector. Franz may control Lyoko, but he had no creativity. My goggles suddenly beeped a little.

"Hey Yami!" Jennifer shouted over the roar of the overcycle.

"What!?"

"How much do you wanna bet that getting in there will be like stealing from Franz!?"

"Nothing! We're already stealing from him, remember!"

"Of yeah." Jennifer muttered to herself.

My goggles beeped again. This time, a small picture came up along with a red icon on the map shown on the left lens. The picture had a line attaching it to the icon and it showed a black ball. _'Megatank!? FRANZ, GET YOUR OWN FREAKING MONSTERS!' _I though angrily. He had no style, no creativity, no nothing!

"Hang on, we're being tailed!" Jennifer tighten her grip as I pushed the pedal literally to the metal and swerved just as a red wall of energy cut through the spot we were just in.

"What the heck was that!?" Jennifer screamed. I ignored her and turned toward the closest edge of the sector.

"Wonder if they can jump yet…" I muttered to myself, absently smiling to myself.

"Yami, you're heading towards a cliff!"

"I can see that!"

"Well, I hope you know what the heck your doing!"

"So do I!" I shouted back at her, laughing manically. I had two options; one was I swerve just as I'm about to go off the edge, or two; actually fly off the edge and hope Franz didn't improve a Megatanks thought capacity.

I close option one. No point flying when I could save energy and swerve. As I was about to go over, I swerved and the Megatank went off the edge.

"Hahah! Never mess with someone who knows your every weakness." I said, but what happened next surprised me. It had opened up and was now hovering. It floated up about the platform before charging a wall of energy. "Oh crap!!!"

I quickly ran to the overcycle and once again, pushed the pedal to the literal metal. The charged blast stuck the ground just a few inches away from the back wheel. I cringed, this thing had good aim. Apparently Franz had upgraded them.

"Alright you overgrown bowling ball, lets play chicken!" I shouted, swerving around to face the oncoming ball of destruction. Jennifer screamed in my ear….again. I grabbed a pistol out of my pocket, thumbed the safety off, and aimed it while steering with one hand. As it charged another shot, I quickly fired off 3 rounds at it. All of them hit their mark. It blew up into thousands of tiny debris.

"Yami."

"Yes?" I already knew what was coming.

"YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU ARE DEAD!" She screeched in my ear. I hate arguing with her since she usually wins, so I just muttered an apology.

"Sorry, spur of the moment thinking there." I said.

"Well, anyway, shouldn't we get moving?" I will never understand how she goes from about to kill me to calm and peaceful and stating the obvious.

"Yes, we should. But it seems yet more caution will be needed now if Hopper has upgraded them." I said, slowing down a little as we gained sight of the Desert Base. In reality, it was just a big dome, though I knew exactly how it looked on the inside. We were going to have a hard time doing this. But I had to do it anyway. Only I could……

**Well, it took a lot long then it should have(Darn mothers). But chapter six is done. And since I'm on the road with my grandpa I might even get chapter 7 and 8 done. But anyway, I apologize to my readers about the wait in between chapters. I will try to get better at updating. Hopefully, and as long as my girlfriend reminds me if I forget a deadline. Also, the chapters will probably be influenced by the SubDigitals since I'm listening to the CD currently. Well, this is Yami Lunimaki-Hakumei logging off for a while to work on the next chapter.**


	7. Storming the Desert: US

-1**Like I said, I have more time on my hands then I know what to do with right now. So typing stories, I will. As for the titles, I have made titles for them, but there will be indication of who is rescued in the chapter. For example, this chapter is Storming the Desert US. The US stands for Ulrich Stern. When Yumi is rescued, it will have YI, Odd is ODR, and the fourth sector I have a surprise waiting for that one. The final chapters will have an obvious title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I own Yami(not Xana), Jennifer, the overcycle, and the plot belongs to me.**

**Anyway, time to begin Storming the Desert.**

**Xana's ReBirth **

**Chapter 7: Storming the Desert; US**

**Yami/ Xana's POV**

By the time we reached the base, it was getting darker out. But while Jennifer disliked the nighttime(for very good reasons, too), I loved it. Quiet. But right now, It was stealth that I wanted. If it was just me, it would've been much easier to get in. But she had insisted on coming with me, and it was pointless to argue with her. But one thing was troubling me….I was feeling emotions I had never felt before. Emotions I should not be **able** to feel. I am a program, nothing more. So why was I feeling the need to protect her? I would have to figure it out later. Business now, thoughts later.

"Yami, how're we going to get in? I don't see anyway in." Jennifer commented, breaking my chain of thought.

"Don't worry, I know how to get in. Just follow me." I said, once again pulling my pistol out and thumbing the safety. I pulled down my goggles and tapped the side of it. The desert base map came up, an entrance lit up in red. The radar reactivated, showing anything within a 20 foot diameter. 5 monsters, identity unknown. I had no idea what monsters to expect. Jennifer was hanging onto my sleeve, for reasons unknown to me. She looked nervous, though she had the kunai ready in her other hand. She was a good markswoman, a very precise and deadly markswoman. But she, like me, preferred hand-to-hand combat. We both felt more in control that way.

"Jennifer, stay close and don't fall behind. We don't have enough room for very many mistakes here." I muttered, looking behind me slightly. I expected to hear a comeback, but it never came. She just nodded and crept along with me towards the southern part of the base. The domed surface had a lip over the wall. I wondered why it would have a lip, since no human is allowed up here besides people working for Hopper's personally army or security.

I looked at the map and pushed on the wall in front of me; it opened up. But just enough for one person time fit in at a time. And you had to crawl your way through it. Not that I cared, but I would very much rater be able to see her at all times. I could tell she was scared, she hadn't ever come face-to-face with one of the monsters patrolling the place. I just hoped she wouldn't lose her head, both figuratively and literally.

"Jennifer." I muttered quietly.

"Yes Yami?" She replied, looking at me.

"I want you to go first so that I can make sure that nothing follows us." I explained.

"But what if something is waiting on the other end? You're the one with expertise on this, not me." She said, not complaining, but stating the obvious. I should go first, and make sure nothing was waiting for us. So why was it that I wanted her in front. I knew why, so that nothing could sneak up on her from behind.

"Don't worry, if something is in the hallway where we will end up, I'll pull you back. My radar has a radius of 10 feet. I'll be able to tell if your in danger." I explained. She looked a little uncertain but did what I said. As I crawled in after her, a looked at her. She was shaking….

"Jennifer!" I hissed quietly. "Calm done! Nothing is going to pop out at you, I promise." She stopped and looked back at me as best as she could. She was scared, big time. Saying you want to help is one thing, doing it is another. I smiled softly at her, and smiled back a little. As she was about to exit, three quick beeps sounded from the earpiece in my goggles. Something was near!

I swore quietly before dropping on my stomach and grabbing Jennifer's leg and yanked as hard as I could. She yelped at the sudden jerk but quickly pulled her head back in. It was at that moment I realize there was enough room to sit slightly. I watched as she collapsed on the chest as well. She must've seen whatever was patrolling. I aimed my gun at the opening, wondering if it was a kankrelot. If it saw us, I had to destroy it quickly. But because we were in a vent, the entire base might hear the gun shot. But it turned out to be a creeper. I waited a few seconds before moving again.

"Okay, go. It's clear." I whispered. She quickly scrambled out of the vent and I followed. "Are you alright?"

"Ye..yeah. I th..think s..so." She said, stuttering.

"This is why I wanted to come alone." I muttered, not meaning to be rude by it but stating a point that I knew might happen.

"I'm not t..turning back n..now. I'm helping you whether you l..like it or not. It just startled me." She muttered. I knew she wouldn't, and part of me was glad that she was this willing to help me. It meant that at least someone cared about me. But she leaned against that, her hand over her heart. I watched her, realizing she was trying to calm herself down. She smiled softly before giving me a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's go before something else comes." I said, putting the gun away and placing my hand on the sword hilt.

"Alright." She said, grinning. Amazing how she was able to switch moods so quickly. But I knew that she would be a lot more careful now. We ran quietly down the hall, her following me just a few paces behind. As we ran, 5 beeps sounded this time. Suddenly 5 red dots appeared on the radar. At the same time, 2 tarantulas steeped into the hallway and stopped, seeing us.

"CRAP!" I swore as I got in front of Jennifer. The tarantulas sat on their hind legs and raised their front legs, revealing the twin laser blasters on each leg. They started firing at us, while I blocked any that got too close.

:Jennifer, grab my gun and shot them in the head!" I barked, feeling her hand grab the gun and yank it out of it's holster. She was a better markswoman then me anyway. 5 shots rang out, both tarantulas blew up. My eyes widened. _"I knew she was a good shooter, but to take out two in only five shots!?"_ I thought, amazed.

"Yami, are you alright?" She asked, noticing the burn on my right upper arm. One had gotten past me and would've hit her in the head. Luckily another shot had already been near there so I was able to block it. But I had to use my arm to do so.

"Yeah, it's fine. But we have to move. More will come here soon and I don't want to get caught again." I said, and she nodded. Suddenly, I was the nervous one. Would Ulrich attack me once he found out who I was? I hoped not. As we ran towards where the blue area one my radar was, we suddenly entered a large room. In the center was a large brown ball. It looked almost to be a Megatank, but it soon cracked and fell open, smoke filling the room.

A deep growling filled the room, and I felt Jennifer grab my arm. I moved my blade in front of me, unsure of what the noise was coming from. As the smoke cleared, I saw a large creature with a conical body, a dome on top, and many tentacles around it's body.

"The Scyphozoa!?" But it was brown and on the end of the tentacles were points. It had a strange brownish- white orb in the sac-like dome on the top of the main body. It definitely was a new one.

"Yami, what the heck is that thing!?" Jennifer squeaked, cowering slightly behind me. It suddenly lurched forward and attacked.

I shoved Jennifer away before the tip of one of the tentacles shot at me and stabbed my left shoulder. I yelled out in pain and swung the blade at the tentacle. I hit my target and it fell off. But the Scyphozoa didn't retreat. I realized I would have to destroy it completely. That might be hard.

"Jennifer, stay away from it at all costs! Don't get near it!" I shouted, dodging another tentacle. My left arm was just about useless, but I was right-handed so it didn't really matter.

"But your shoulder, you can't fight like that!" Jennifer stated. I would have trouble taking it out, but it was bulkier then a normal Scyphozoa so it would be slower. I had never made it like that because it needed. Suddenly it moved faster then it's bulky form should've allowed and grabbed Jennifer.

"Alright, now it's doing a great job of PISSING ME OFF!" I yelled, running at it with my sword in both hands, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I quickly slashed at the tentacles holding her up. What was it trying to do!? As she fell, another tentacle grabbed my neck and squeezed, lifting me up as well.

I hadn't expected it to do that, so I accidentally dropped my sword. I grabbed at the tentacle, trying to rip it off to no avail. But as my vision started to dim, a grey blur flew through the tentacle holding me.

"I..I told you that you would need my help."

I fell down to the floor, rubbing my neck and saw that Jennifer had saved me. Apparently the Scyphozoa hadn't expected it either and retreated slightly. I quickly grabbed my sword and ran back at it. Two more tentacles launched at me, but this time I was ready. I grabbed one of them and slashed the other. I slashed the one I was holding, and let it drop. 4 tentacles down, 6 left.

It retreated again, and moved towards Jennifer again. But she launched another kunai at it, severing a tentacle that was about to attack her. I saw my chance and threw my own kunai at the eye. I didn't know what would happen, but what I wanted it to do happened. It blew up into many tiny pieces. But what happened next surprised me. The dome was still floating….

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" Jennifer asked, having had run back over by me.

"No, it's not." I muttered, holding my sword in front of me in case it tried attacking us again. It then shattered, but an orb with what looked like brown dust swirling around in it was left. I walked towards it, wondering what it was. As I placed my hand on it, it started to glow brighter before my body absorbed it.

"What the heck was that!?" I asked myself.

"What was it?" Jennifer asked, handing me my sword.

"I don't know. But we better hurry up and get out of here." I said, grabbing my sword. But as I placed my hand on the hilt, the dull grayish color turned to a light brown and what looked like sand started swirling softly around the blade. "What the…no way!?"

"What is that?" Jennifer asked, backing away from it slightly.

"I think I know. When Hopper took my power, he must've split it up and put it in different monsters. Somehow, I just gained it back…" I explained, realizing it. "I have the power of the Desert back."

"Is that a good thing…?" Jennifer commented.

"Yes, I think so. The virus was contained in me, not my power. But that does mean that we might have to face more of those." I said, watching the sand whirl softly around the blade.

Suddenly I remembered that we shouldn't stay here longer then we needed to. "Come on, lets go." We were almost right on top of the area Ulrich was in. "We don't have much farther to go."

We approached what I hoped was the door, my sword still out in case something was waiting on the other side. It slide open and I saw it was very much like a prison. I slid the sword back into it's sheath and stepped into the room. Jennifer followed close behind, having grabbed the thrown kunai and slipping them back between her fingers like a claw. She had 15 now out of my 50.

"So they finally want me dead, huh?" I heard someone ask and recognized the voice. Ulrich Stern. I walked to the last cell, peering into it. Ulrich sat glaring at me from the center of the room. I smirked.

"They probably do want you dead, but I'm not them." I said, tapping the side of my goggles again. A small bar appeared in the center of my vision as it hacked the electronic lock. The light turned green and the door slid open.

"Who are you?" He asked, approaching me.

"A foe turned friend." I said, turning around. "Come, we have to leave here now."

"Wait. Foe turned friend? What…do…you…mean. YOU!?" Ulrich suddenly yelled, launching himself at me. "XANA!"

I quickly kicked him off me and stood up. I had expected it.

"I should kill you here and now! If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened!" He yelled.

"You might be right, but make sure you know what's truly going on before you kill someone." I said, turning around to face him.

"Oh? Then what's going on? Franz attempts to kill you so you think you can join us!? Not going to happen, Xana!" He shouted.

I sighed, I knew he would react this way. "Tell me, before Jeremie fell ill, did he ever tell you that he had found something that he hadn't known about before?" I asked. Jeremie had fallen ill almost immediately after he uncovered the truth about me. The virus.

"He said something about you not being what we thought you were. Something about a virus." Ulrich said, his eyes narrowing.

"Exactly. A virus." I simply said. His face went from anger to confusion.

"Alright, then explain it to me." He said, crossing his arms.

"We don't have time to do that here. We've got to get out of here first." I said, turning back around.

"Umm, yeah, point taken." Ulrich muttered.

"Follow me." I said, the door sliding open again.

"Who are you anyway?" Ulrich asked, looking at Jennifer.

"My names Jennifer." She said, "And before you say anything about be being friends with your enemy, don't. I already know what's going on, probably more then you do." She said, walking out the door after me.

"What the heck is going on here!?" I heard him ask himself.

We quickly ran out of the damaged room and still nothing on my radar. Strange, you'd think they were monitoring him. Guess not, makes it easier to get out of here. We approached the vent we came in through and Jennifer quickly crawled into it.

"You go next, Ulrich." I said.

He crawled into it and I quickly followed. Still nothing on radar. It was almost too easy. We exited the vent and into the moonlit darkness.

"So this is what night is like, I had almost forgotten what it was like." Ulrich muttered, gazing at the moon. Suddenly I collapsed to the ground, my vision clouding once more.

"Yami!?" Jennifer shouted and knelt next to me. I then remembered my bleeding shoulder.

"Cr..crap." I muttered, pushing myself up using my good arm.

"How'd you do that, and why didn't you bandage it up?" Ulrich asked, kneeling down as well.

"I guess I..I forgot about it. I didn't think it was that deep either." Muttered, shaking my head in an attempt to clear my vision. My eyes widened suddenly as Jennifer screamed in pain, falling against me.

"What the heck!?" I quickly pushed myself up again, seeing a trio of krabes standing to my left, the center krabes laser smoking. My face contorted in anger and I stood, the pain almost completely gone. I pulled out my sword and yelled, running at them. My eyes were once again blood red.

"Time. To. Die." I said, the sand once again swirling around the blade. I jumped up and stabbed the krabe that had attacked Jennifer. Before it blew up, I jumped onto the next krabe and did the same thing.

"One left…." I muttered. But it blew itself up before I could do anything else.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard Ulrich ask, helping Jennifer up.

"I..I think so. It just scared me more then anything." She said, breathing heavily.

"Damn krabes, why didn't they show up on my radar!?" I muttered. I suddenly realized something. When I had fallen down, I had hit my head. Or rather, my goggles had hit the floor. "Are you alright Jennifer?"

"Yeah, I think so. My back just stings, it'll go away though." She said, smiling slightly.

I grabbed the cube that stored the overbike from my pocket and tapped a tiny button on it and threw it. It transformed itself into what it stored.

"So, what now? And would you please explain to me what is going on, Xana?" Ulrich said, staring at me.

"Not now. I don't feel like explaining it 3 times. So you'll have to wait a little longer." I said.

"And his name isn't Xana, it's Yami" Jennifer said, crossing her arms.

Ulrich just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But now what?"

"We rescue Yumi." I said, grabbing another cube that was the overcycle.

Ulrich got on the overbike and looked it over.

"So, can it still fly?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, getting onto the overcycle. Jennifer got on behind me again and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Follow me." I said, starting it up right away. We went to the nearest edge and flew off, Ulrich thumbing the red button that activated the flight feature. We headed in the direction of the Polar Region, but I realized something again.

"_Why is my shoulder healed already!?"_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_­

**Well, I got chapter 7 done. I might have this story done by the time I get back home. Cool. Expect chapter 8 soon.**


	8. Death Drop

**Wow. Sorry for the late update. I've just been getting back into school and all that. I'm hoping to get this done by the end of the year. But if not, it just means it will be more detailed. As for this chapter, I'm sure a lot of you know who it's going to be without me even saying anything about it. But, since I'm sure you all came to this story to read it, not listen to me rant a little, I think I'll get on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. I do however own Jennifer, Yami, Jennifer's mother,and the over-cycle.**

**Xana's Rebirth**

**Chapter 8: Death Drop**

**Xana/ Yami's POV**

"_I had decided that our next move would be to rescue Yumi. While we traveled, I could sense that Jennifer was getting tired. It was a dilemma of mine. Should we stop and wait until morning to continue? Or keep going and have her tough it out. I hadn't asked Ulrich yet, but I would have to soon. It was obvious he was still extremely suspicious of me. Not that I'm at all surprised."_

"Hey Xana! Where we heading right now? You still haven't told us." Ulrich shouted over the rushing wind. For the sectors to be as big as they were, getting from one to the other was a long way.

I looked at him through my goggles and realized how dusty they were now. "Polar Sector. Thats our next destination." I said, look back in front of me.

"Oh great, cold. I hate cold." Jennifer muttered from behind me. I chuckled slightly before replying:

"You hate cold yet you don't hate me. How is that possible? I'm colder then your mother's freezer." I said, completely intending the pun. To my surprise, Ulrich burst out laughing. Jennifer also laughed.

"Hmm, good point. But at least I know how to get you to actually talk to me." She retorted. "And would you stop calling him that!? It's Yami. Not Xana." She continued, glaring at Ulrich.

"His name is Xana, I don't care what you say. You didn't have to fight him for a good 2 years straight and have him make your life a living hell." Ulrich muttered in reply. I doubt she heard him, but I did. It hurt, knowing that everything that had happened was my fault. Perhaps even Franz going insane was my fault.

Suddenly, my goggles started beeping again. I knew why. Monsters.

"Great. Heads-up; We got Hornets heading our way." I shouted, grabbing my pistol with my left hand, keeping my right hand on the handles. This was going to be tricky.

"Oh come one. I'm not an air-borne fighter, here!" Ulrich said. He wasn't going to be of much use. He was a close range fighter.

"Jennifer, hang on at all costs. If you fall here, I won't be able to catch you." I said, re-adjusting my goggles to a smaller radar sweep. Already though, the moonlight was glinting off of 5 dots in the distance. I squinted, making sure to allow the mental link-up the goggles had to lock onto to incoming hornets.

They were closing in fast now. I locked onto the first one and aimed the pistol at it using the circle in my vision from the goggles. Squeezing off two shots, they both hit their mark. 4 left.

"Hey Jennifer, throw me one of those knives of yours!" Ulrich said, holding out his right hand.

"Don't! It'll end up falling if he misses. I can handle these!" I shouted, not wanting to lose anymore weapons then nessasary. Ulrich glared at me, but grabbed the right handle again. The hornets were closer now. I squeezed the trigger 2 more times, but this time only one per hornet. Again, both hit their mark. 2 left.

Ulrich swerved in the air as a multitude of red plasma beams flew by him.

"I see Hopper's upgraded the things!" Ulrich shout wryly. I aimed again, and shot. Only one hornet left. It was obnoxiously close now though. It reared its rear backwards, as if to shoot when it got close enough. I aimed again. Instead of shooting a laser beam, green acid shot out from its "mouth". I wasn't expecting it and it struck me in the arm.

"GAH!" I shouted in pain. Because I wasn't expecting it, I left go of both handles to stupidly grab my right arm. A laser struck the front wheel and made the over-cycle swerve badly. Jennifer had grabbed the bottom the seat when we were about to take out the last hornet, so she was safe. I, on the other hand, was unlucky. Because the over-cycle swerved, I lost by balance and fell to the side: right off the over-cycle. My mind quickly blanked, only pain registered. My eyes widened after I realized what had happened.

"YAMI!" I heard Jennifer scream as she quickly dove forward and got the over-cycle back under control. I watched as she tried to point it downwards to try catching me, but I was falling far too fast.

"_Damnit. How could I have been so careless as to let this happen...?"_ I thought as I still clutched my arm, falling towards the ground below. Even though I was significantly stronger then a normal human, even I wouldn't survive the fall. It was impossible to survive it.

Ulrich quickly flew around and grabbed the pistol in midair and shot at the hornet. It missed. He shot two more times. Finally he hit his mark, and the hornet exploded.

I finally couldn't take the pain anymore...and passed out.

(**Switch POV- Jennifer)**

"NO!" I screamed as I realized that Yami was falling to fast for me to catch him. Tears flooded my eyes as I pulled up right when I saw his body smash violently into the forest below. "NO!!!!"

Ulrich flew down and stopped near me.

"Tell me that did NOT just happen. Tell me we did not just lose Xana." He muttered, unable to believe it.

I sobbed softly before continuing my decent, flying toward the edge of the forest he fell into. Ulrich followed me and we both landed. I got off and ran in the direction of where I saw him fall. As I ran, I saw a lot of animals scurrying around. It was strange to see them. I hadn't seen an animal since Franz took over. I arrived at what looked like a large crater. In the center was his body.

"Damnit." Ulrich muttered as he ran to catch up with me. I walked closer to the body and gasped. His arm was still bleeding profusely, and his shirt was ripped in a lot of places. But what surprised me was that nothing else in his body seemed broken. I quickly ran over to him and knelt by his side. I grabbed his arm and pushed two of my fingers onto his wrist and waited.

"He's dead. There's no way anybody could've survived a fall like that." Ulrich said, walking up and standing next to me.

_Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

My own heart skipped a beat as I felt it. He survived the fall! But how was it possible? There was no way for it to be possible that he survived.

"He-he's a...alive!?" I muttered to myself. Ulrich, however, heard me.

"There's no way..." He said, kneeling down next to me. I moved and grabbed the goggles. They seemed unscratched. I gently removed them, but when I got them off his head, a hand caught my own. Yami's eyes snapped open abruptly and widened.

(**Switch POV- Xana/Yami)**

Pain. All that registered in my body was pain. But it strangely relieved me, yet frightened me as well. It meant I survived. But how was that even possible? Suddenly, I felt a hand try removing my goggles. My eyes snapped open and I grabbed the hand. Unfortunately, I grabbed the hand with my _right_ arm.

I screamed in pain as the burns that had already started blistering cracked and bled yet more.

"He's alive. I don't believe it!" Ulrich muttered. Jennifer dropped the goggles and I removed my hand. It was still nighttime. How long had I been out for though? I let my arm fall onto my chest, breathing heavily.

"Yami, how-?" Jennifer asked, but couldn't finish. I saw she was crying too though. I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them, this time staring at the bright moon.

"I...don't...know." I managed to push out of my aching throat.

"We should bandage that arm, before you bleed anymore and end up dying anyway from blood-loss." Ulrich said, looking at me.

"Yami- your eyes- they're red!" Jennifer suddenly said, her face now obscuring the pale moon.

"Hey, whoa, she's right!" Ulrich said, having made eye contact with me as well.

"Huh?" I said softly, still trying to get over the fact that I was alive. Suddenly, I felt my broken left arm wrench itself back into its socket with a nasty "shlack" I groaned in heavy pain, my eyes widening again. But this time, it wasn't pain that made them widen. It was the fact that my arm had just moved itself.

"Arg, that was nasty." Ulrich said, covering his mouth. Jennifer however, couldn't take it and quickly ran behind a tree and puked.

"Ow. That did NOT feel good at all." I muttered. But I realized something else. The pain was lessening. I flexed my left hand a bit; seeing that it was able to move without pain, I tried to sit up. But, there was no pain. Not even from my right arm. Jennifer had returned and looked slightly ill. But she looked happy that I could move.

"What exactly was that noise?" Ulrich asked, removing his hand from his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that was my arm reconnecting with my shoulder." I muttered, looking at my right arm. It wasn't bleeding anymore. Heck, it wasn't even blistered anymore. The only evidence of there being blood was on the remains of the sleeve and the ground.

They both followed my gaze to my right arm and gasped.

"What the heck!?" Jennifer said loudly.

"How the-!?" Ulrich muttered, both of them just as freaked out as me.

"No idea. But I bet it has something to do with why I survived a 600 foot drop at about 80 miles per hour..." I said, glaring at my own arm. "How long was I out for?"

"Ummm, it took us about 15 minutes to find you, so about half an hour." Ulrich said. Jennifer had stopped crying by now, and I decided not to ask just yet.

"Hmmm, we should get going before anything else tries to kill us." I said, trying to stand up.

"No, you need to rest. Look, you can barely stand up." Jennifer said, trying to push me back down to the ground.

"Normally I would say we should get going, but I'm agreeing with her on this. If we get into another fight, you're going to be of little use." Ulrich said crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"_Something tells me he wants to hit me, not sure why..._" I thought, glaring back at him. But they were right; we get into another fight and I might fall...again. And I might not get lucky this time. But why did my eyes turn red? Something really weird was happening to me. And it was not a good thing...

"Fine then. You'll probably tie me to a tree anyway if I try leaving. By the way, where are the overrides?" I said, looking around.

They both looked at me sheepishly, before Jennifer looked behind her.

"They should still be at the edge of the forest where we left them. I think." She said, smiling. "We had run here as fast as we could to see if you had survived."

"I'll grab them and bring them back here." Ulrich said, wanting to get away from them for a little while.

As he left, I sighed. _"It's to be expected. What I had done to them can __**never**__ be forgiven."_ I thought sadly. If only I could go back in time and stop any of this from happening.

"Yami, you okay?" I vaguely heard Jennifer ask, but I kept silent; my eyes averted to the ground. She sighed as well and sat next to me, leaning on me with her head on my shoulder. This startled me and and I looked at her. She had closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to fall asleep. For some reason, I felt my face heat up. I was blushing; but why?

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

"_Why is it that Xana is helping us? After all he put us through, he now expects us to side with him!? Yeah, right. Once Yumi and Odd are freed, I'll take him down once and for all. And then go after that damn traitor!" _Ulrich thought bitterly, walking in the direction of the 2 overvehicles. He pressed the red button under the over-cycle's seat and it phased back into a cube. He pressed the identical red button under the over-bike's seat. Picking up the resulting cubes, he silently started to walk back to the pair. _"And why does that girl trust him so much? She seems to know just as much as I do right now, yet still says he's good. Ha! I'll prove her wrong. And who knows, maybe she'll take a liking to Odd."_

**Ulrich's planning to double-cross our favorite computer AI. But maybe later events will change his mind. Anyway, sorry about the long time for an update, I've just been a bit busy. Expect the next update hopefully by the end of next weekend.**


End file.
